mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Chen/RicePigeon's second version
Aspiring to train a shikigami of her own just like her masters "Ran-shama" and Yukari before her, Chen seems to have turned to playing Yukari's library of hoarded retro video games as the key point of inspiration for her moves, as she uses attacks from Felicia, Blanka, and maybe even Sonic the Hedgehog; because of this, Chen has a habit of frequently curling up into an adorable little ball of fluff and charging headlong into the opponent. ) |Image = File:RPChen-Port.png |Creator = RicePigeon |Downloadlink = Ricepigeon's MUGEN Spot |Rescord = Localcoord |Resolution=320x240}} Gameplay Chen is three-button character that uses the buttons for her entire moveset and the buttons as shortcuts for moves and attacks that can be otherwise be activated via their original means; can act in combination with or as a shortcut for the character's and dash commands, can be used as a shortcut for grabs that's already assigned to + , while can function as a shortcut for the part of both the Level 3 Hypers and Nekomata Feral Movement. At the beginning of the match, Chen must select from one of two mutually-exclusive Level 3 Hypers; Cait Sith of Mayohiga is a reversal-type Hyper that drops a feral cat from the sky directly in front of Chen, summoning more stray cats to bum rush the opponent in a cloud of dust as Chen helplessly takes cover, and Soaring Bishamonten is a homing tackle attack that strikes the opponent each time Chen flies past them that grants complete projectile invincibility. Chen is a charge character with an emphasis on offense. Immortal Sage's Rumbling is her quickest way of closing the distance between herself and her opponent, with the version serving as an anti-air reversal; all versions, however, leave Chen in a vulnerable recoil state on hit or block, which can be circumvented somewhat with the move's followups, all of which have different hit properties that allow Chen to mix-up an opponent who may have blocked the initial hit. Soaring Bishamonten, while possessing too slow startup to be useful in combos, serves more as an overhead psuedo-counter for baiting and punishing an opponent's attack, due to the backwards leap Chen makes before leaping forward. Rumbling Jikoku-Ten is Chen's close to mid-range projectile that hits OTG, and useful for tacking on extra damage at the end of a combo. Nekomata Feral Movement is useful not only as a dodge, but also allows Chen to close the distance with her opponent while still maintaining both directional charges, further adding to her rushdown-oriented gameplay. Chen has no custom A.I. and uses the engine's default, often moving around, jumping or blocking while rarely executing attacks, not utillizing Chen's comboability and frequently leaving her open to attacks, making her not much of a challenge. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' }} | version: Can cancel into follow-ups with followup: followup: followup: | | |No followups| | followup| | followup| | followup}} | |No followups| | followup| | followup| | followup}} | |No followups| | followup| | followup| | followup}}}} }} | Can cancel into follow-ups with followup: followup: followup: | | }} | }} | }}}} | | | }} | }} | }}}} 'Hypers' }} | }} to delay strike Uses 1000 Power| }} }} | Uses 1000 Power| }} }} / | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Uses 3000 Power| }} }} / | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Others' / | Can pass through opponent| }} 'Palette Gallery' 's colours) |File:RPChen2pal3.png|1,3 (Yukari Yakumo's colours) |File:RPChen2pal4.png|1,4 (Chen's alternative colours) |File:RPChen2pal5.png|1,5 (Rin Kaenbyou's colours) |File:RPChen2pal6.png|1,6 ( 's colours) |File:RPChen2pal7.png|1,7 (Taokaka's colours) |File:RPChen2pal8.png|1,8 (Felicia's colours) |File:RPChen2pal9.png|1,9 (Blanka's colours) |File:RPChen2pal10.png|1,10 (Cham Cham's colours) |File:RPChen2pal11.png|1,11 (Lucky Chloe's colours) |File:RPChen2pal12.png|1,12 (Blair's colours) |Palnote=3}} 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character-specific' Videos 14thDoc Mugen The real Chen goes on an adventure Ender's Mugen - Battle of the nekos Trivia *Many of Chen's attacks are inspired by both Blanka and Felicia, the most notable example being Immortal Sage's Rumbling, which functionally behaves like a hybrid between the former's Rolling Attack and the latter's Rolling Buckler. **This connection is further reinforced by the fact that two of Chen's palettes are based on Blanka & Felicia's default colors. *Chen's fourth palette is based on her colours from YouTuber Primantiss' 3D Chen models, which can be frequently seen in his newer Chen videos.Chen N' Friends! - YouTube References Category:Character versions Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Three-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with a Backwards Hop Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Charge Characters Category:Characters made by RicePigeon Category:Characters made in 2017 }}